Nos deixaram sozinhos
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Deixaram Sasori e Deidara cuidando do esconderijo da Akatsuki... sozinhos... uhuhuhu... e.e [SasoDei][yaoi][REVIEWS!]


**Replaced, 21/02/08**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence!

**Aviso!:** 1- Capítulo repostado, pois tinham algumas coisas que me incomodavam... mas, no geral, tá extamente do jeito que estava antes!  
2- Terá um capítulo extra, só não sei quando irei postá-lo... (P.S.: Como este será rat. M, postarei separado.

**Nos deixaram sozinhos...**

- Sasori no dannaaaaaa... Quero fazer alguma coisaaaa... - geme Deidara, deitado no sofá.

Ele e Sasori foram deixados no esconderijo - não muito escondido, já que era uma mansão de cinco andares - da Akatsuki, já que, segundo Hidan, "Eles sempre saem, e sempre quem fica aqui, ou sou eu e o Kakuzo ou o Itachi e o Kisame!". O Líder (já reconhecido como Pain...) achou isso injusto e deixou a mansão inteira para eles cuidarem. Mas, a maior injustiça de todas, é que aquela era a semana de feriado dos estagiários (Tobi & Cia.), ou seja, eles não tinham ninguém para fazer nada pra eles nem para mandar... Bom, o Deidara pelo menos não.

- Cale-se, Deidara. - fala o ruivo, sentado à uma longuíssima mesa de no mínimo cinco metros, tomando o café da manhã.

- Mas... Danna!!! Isso é injusto!

- A vida é injusta.

- Mentira, a justiça é que é cega.

- Pronto, arrumou algo pra fazer!

- O quê?!

- Me irritar!

- SASORI-DANNAAAAA!!! EU NÃO TE IRRITO! - grita indignado e pula do sofá, ficando de joelhos para encarar o "Danna".

- Claro que irrita! Tudo que eu falo, você tem que discordar e começar uma discussão!

- Mas é porque eu... - pára e pensa numa palavra diferente, mas não encontra - discordo, oras!

- Além de tudo tem o vocabulário limitado.

- Pára! - gritou, irritado.

- Com o que?

- De me irritar!

- VOCÊ QUE ME IRRITA!

- EU NÃO TE IRRITOOOOOOO!!! - pulando sobre os joelhos e balançando a mão, que nem criança contrariada.

- Deidara, sente-se e coma seu café da manhã!

- Não! Peça desculpas!

- Pelo que, meu Deus...?- cobre os olhos com as mãos.

- Por ter dito que eu te irrito! Eu não te irrito! Eu saberia se estivesse te irritando!

- Sério...? - sarcástico.

- AH! PEÇA DESCULPAS POR TER SIDO SARCÁSTICO TAMBÉM!

- PORRA, DEIDARA, PÁRA DE SER CRIANÇA!

- ME CHAMOU DE CRIANÇA! EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA!

- Tenha dó, você dorme abraçado com esse bicho estúpido toda noite! - aponta para o pássaro de argila no colo de Deidara.

- Pode ir pedindo desculpas por Alberto também! Ele não é nenhum bicho estúpido!

- VOCÊ DEU **UM NOME** PRA _ISSO_??? - gritou Sasori, perplexo.

- Sim! Agora, peça desculpas!

- Ai meu Deus, Deidara! Sente-se e coma para irmos treinar de uma vez! - manda, apontando para a cadeira à sua frente.

- NÃO! - cruza os braços, fecha os olhos e faz biquinho, virando para o lado.

O "momento pirraça" de Deidara não dura muito, já que ele se cala quando ouve um enorme estrondo. Ele olha e constata que Sasori tinha derrubado tudo que estava em cima da mesa, e olhava-o de um modo estranho.

- Sas-- - começa a dizer, mas o outro o puxa e lança para a mesa, por onde ele se arrasta por umas bons dois metros e meio pela superfície plana da madeira até parar lá pelo meio. - SASORI NO DANNA! O Q--!

Pára de falar de novo, mas dessa vez é de surpresa. Sasori, que antes estava em frente ao sofá, agora estava sobre o loiro, prendendo seus braços e com o rosto perigosamente perto, olhando-o languidamente. Aproxima o rosto. Deidara cora violentamente ao pensar que ele ia beijá-lo, mas o ruivo passa direto, e sussurra com uma voz rouca ao seu ouvido:

- Você fala demais, sabia disso Deidara?

- Un...

Volta a encará-lo, para logo depois abaixar-se novamente e beija-o. Primeiro, foi somente um selinho, mas depois que o loiro abriu a boca, passam a beijar-se fervorosamente. Sasori mordisca o lábio inferior de Deidara, descendo ao pescoço e colocando a mão por debaixo da blusa negra do companheiro, arrancando suspiros do mesmo.

- Deidara?

- Un?

- Achei algo para fazermos...

**The End**

**Pelo menos para os leitores... huhuhu...**

* * *

(autora morre e alma sobe aos céus) 

KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASODEI!!!!!! EU FIZ UM SASODEI!!!!! KYAAAAAA!!!!!

QUERO REVIEWS! \Ò.ó/

E PARABÉNS! \ò.Ó/

ESSA É A MINHA DÉCIMA FIC! \Ò.Ó/

Jaa ne, povão! 8D

Suzana AKL


End file.
